Vampiric Attraction
by Redrum
Summary: ONESHOT: SeiferxSquall. Squall and Seifer show up in the same costume. This is my first Halloween story.


Warning: A little bit of blood play. I think that's what it's called anyway.. come on, everyone has their fetish right? And looking at Squall and Seifer.. they've got to have a lot of them

Another warning would be the kind of abrupt ending. I would have added a lemon, but I'm not really into writing one at the moment. And no, there will not be any sequels.

A/N:

This is my first Halloween fic, so I hope you enjoy it.

Vampiric Attraction

[Squall]

"Original much?"

"Huh?" I look over at Zell, his gothic look still throwing me off a bit.

"You both have the same costumes!" I frown and look over to where the short (recently dyed) black haired man was looking.

A large blonde enters the Halloween decorated ballroom. A long black velvet cape swishes behind him with every step he takes. Knee high black boots move silently along the floor and blend in almost seamlessly with the black suede pants he's wearing. A crimson long sleeved shirt graced his torso. The ends reached his black gloved encased knuckles. The fabric clung to his broad shoulders, but flowed down his arms loosely. Looking up further, I spot a well known silver choker hanging off a muscular neck. A more noticeable change is the blonde hair. Instead of the usual slicked back look, the blonde stands hang loosely around his painted face. Jade green eyes look out from beneath a subtle shadow of heavy lids.

Seifer quickly spots me and makes his way over to Zell and I. He does a double take on Zell. "Wow chickie. Looking good. Maybe you should go Goth more often?" he smirks. My eyes widen just the slightest bit when the mood light from over head glints off of white fangs. I glance at Zell and notice him smiling. "Since you like it, I don't think I will."

My lips curve up slightly when Seifer's eyes widen. "Tch, whatever chicken-wuss."

He turns to me. I frown and cross my arms as he leisurely takes his time to study my costume.

[Seifer]

Damn... he looks hot. Better even from close up. My smirk grows when Squall crosses his arms to appear indifferent. I let my eyes travel purposefully up his slim frame.

His normal black boots are still there; even the little chains on them haven't changed. His long legs are encased in black faded low riders, showing off his pierced navel and flat stomach. I squint slightly and notice that the price of jewelry dangling from his navel is a blood red cross. The same as the ones on my trench coat. A long sleeved shirt is loose around his trim torso. The silver fabric is so sheer that tantalizing peeks of perk nipples can be seen with every shift of movement of his body. I briefly notice his nails are painted black with silver flecks, before my gaze rests on the cape wrapped around his shoulders.

The material is heavy and a midnight blue-black. A stiff collar rests around his slim neck; the dark colour makes his pale features seem even paler. (It's obvious he didn't need any make up. I had to cover up my tan with some white crap loaned off of Selphie.) My gaze finally moves to his face. His usual cherry red lips hold a shimmer of some kind of lipchap on them. His cheeks are lightly dusted in silver power, making him look almost unearthly. His lids hold a light dusting of dark grey shadow. That combined with the midnight blue eyeliner, really brings out his beautiful eye colour. His thick hair is in its usual messy state, but faint streaks of silver in his chestnut hair make the rest of the silver stand out more.

My gaze flickers back to his lush lips when I notice two fangs just peeking out over his bottom lip. I smile fully and return to gazing into his eyes. "Nice costume."

Squall nods and glances down. Shifting his weight onto his back foot. I smirk when I notice him glancing at me from beneath seductively lowered lids. "Want to step outside?" he nods. I tuck his arm into the crook of my elbow, and we make our way to the balcony. Several people pause to look at the two vampires. I smirk and lengthen my strides, wanting to get outside quickly. Squall follows my example and lengthens his own stride to easily match mine.

I open the door with my free hand and let the brunet walk out first. I close the door behind me and walk towards the railing. Standing behind the smaller man, I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on top of his smooth shirt.

He sighs. "I hate parties." I chuckle and tighten my grip.

"When have you ever liked them?" he gives a grunt in response. I smile and lean my head into his. "I don't like them either. Too many people ogling you." He sighs and gives a slight shake of his head. Denying it. Tch. The stupid bastard will never admit to himself that he's beautiful.

I loosen my grip slightly, and bring one arm up to untie the cord. His cloak falls to the ground with a heavy thud. "Jeez, I'm amazed you could walk with that thin on."

"I walk around with my gunblade don't I?" I chuckle. That's true. Lionheart is three times the weight of the cloak.

My gaze rests on the pale neck presented to me. My lids suddenly feel heavy as I place my lips on the junction between neck and shoulder. Squall sighs and tilts his head back to rest on my shoulder. I probe the area with my tongue, making the skin glisten with saliva. I smirk and press my fangs lightly to his neck. He gasps and pushes harder on my shoulder. I didn't bother buying the cheap kind of fangs; since I figured I'd be using them in the near future for a much more... different reason then to simply look like a vampire.

I press harder into the area, and the edges are so sharp that a small trickle of blood forms from the two puncture wounds. Squall sighs and goes limp. I smile, and wrap my arms tighter around him, keeping him stable, and unfortunately making him rub up against my crotch (I can't relieve the ache here, since it would take too long for what I have planned for later tonight in the privacy of our own dorm). I lap up the bitter fluid. I moan and press down harder, creating more then just a gentle trickle. I lap it up and finally pull away. Squall presses a hand against the back of my head, trying to make me continue.

"We can't Squall. We only have so much time before the others notice we're missing and come searching for us. And I know you don't like to be watched." I smirk. Squall frowns, but agrees. I bend down and grab his cloak, tying it back on him. Adjusting the collar so that my mark shows, I wrap an arm around his shoulders and lead him back inside to the rest of the group.

"Squall! What the hell is that on your neck?" Zell exclaims when he sees us. He glares at me accusingly. I merely shrug and give him a smug smirk. Licking the metallic taste of blood off of my sharp and realistic looking fangs.

"I cut myself when I scratched. I'm not used to having my nails so sharp." Zell looks skeptical, but after glancing at Squall's nails, he agrees. I stifle the laughter that rises up in my throat. That has to be the dumbest excuse ever. But of course chicken-wuss would fall for it.

I shake my head in amusement and drag Squall to the center of the ballroom. We both decide to build up to the night by dancing to a few grinding songs. I moan in pleasure when Squall starts to grind his ass into my erect cock. Gripping tightly onto his slim hips for an anchor, I sigh. This is definitely the life.

The End.


End file.
